


Ways in Which Cat Grant is Generous with Philanthropy

by D_Exphagus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: Working for Cat has its perks, as Kara finds out
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124
Collections: Ways in Which Cat Grant is Generous





	Ways in Which Cat Grant is Generous with Philanthropy

**Author's Note:**

> I know this hits a little close to home, but trust me, we all need a little bit of Cat Grant and Kara Danvers in our lives right now to make it better.  
> Stay safe, all!

“Kara!” Cat’s clipped tone sounded out loud even in the hustle bustle of CatCo’s busy bullpen.

Kara’s ears pricked up at the sound of Cat’s voice and she hastily put down the phone she was holding and walked to Cat’s office. “I’m here.” Kara stated, holding out her tablet for any dictation. It was barely 10 am in the morning and the day had already started out hectic. 

Cat turned her gaze from the tv screens behind her desk and she played with the remote in her hand before releasing a huge sigh. The tv screen flickered off as scenes of the pandemic in the east played across the screen.

“Seeing as our useless president refuses to acknowledge the severity of this situation, send out a memo to the staff, and I mean all of them, that starting from tomorrow, all employees are to be self isolating at home.” Cat started as Kara quickly scribbled down Cat’s demands.

“Business as usual, but all employees are to stay at home unless it’s an emergency.” Cat ticked off items on her fingers. “Send a note to HR to compile a list of to do’s in CatCo’s mandated quarantine and get the head of finance up for a meeting to discuss the probability of an extra budget for emergency supplies.” Cat picked up the hand sanitizer she always has on the table and squirted a generous amount on her hands before rubbing it on her palms.

Kara’s brows lifted at Cat’s orders. “What about you, Ms. Grant? Are you going to be working from home as well?” Kara very much doubted that a germaphobe such as Cat Grant would risk being infected.

“Obviously not, Kara.” Cat paused and looked at her. “I do not expect you to come into the office as well during this quarantine.” Cat gave her a glare. “Send a note to Carter’s school and inform them that I would be pulling Carter out of school and tell them it’s about time that they practised some distance learning.”

Kara nodded as she wrote into her tablet. “What about the other CatCo offices, Ms. Grant? Sydney, Tokyo and London?” Kara looked up to see Cat pacing the room. “Should I schedule a video conference with them?” Kara checked her watch. “It’s still not midnight in Tokyo, so Ms. Sizuka would still be awake.”

Cat nodded. “Do that. And get James in for a meeting. We need to discuss how to get CatCo Magazine up and running virtually from tomorrow onwards.”

“Got it, Ms. Grant. Anything else?” Kara asked, looking up from her tablet. “I will get this sent out as soon as possible.”

“Tell Witt to set up a live broadcast at the end of the work day. I will be making an address.” Cat took a deep breath and sat down on her desk, her fingers typing furiously on the computer as she barked out orders. “And get me the mayor as well. If the president will not do anything, I sure hope as hell that the mayor that we voted for isn’t so much of an imbecile.”

Kara nodded, furiously typing onto her tablet. She looked up as Cat called her name.

“Oh and Kara.” Cat looked up, and met Kara’s gaze. “Get me in touch with Supergirl.”

Kara opened her mouth to reply Cat but was cut off by Cat’s squinting. “I don’t care how you do it. Just get Supergirl here. There’s some things I need to discuss with her.”

Kara closed her mouth and nodded curtly. “On it, Ms. Grant.”

__________________________________

Cat rubbed her forehead as she felt the start of a headache coming on sometime after lunch. The entire morning had been calls after calls after calls of people either screaming at her for closing down CatCo’s physical office or congratulating her for a step into combating and containing the pandemic. Cat opened her mouth to call her assistant in when a knock sounded at Cat’s door.

“Ms. Grant?” Kara popped her head in and walked in at Cat’s hand wave. “Here you go.” Kara settled a hot latte onto Cat’s desk and 2 pills next to it. “I got the reports you wanted from Mindy from Finance and Jazz from HR.”

Kara showed her a screen on her tablet as well. “And your contact in Vietnam has confirmed your orders of surgical masks as well as thanking CatCo profusely for the investment into it’s business.” Kara pointed at another part of her tablet and continued. “Latex gloves are also confirmed by a Mr. Tan of Malaysia, and will be shipped to our offices within a week.”

Cat surveyed the deals she had made today and nodded to herself. “Tell Mr. Nguyen that 10% of the masks are to be distributed amongst the hospitals in his county. Have the rest shipped to CatCo and distribute them accordingly.” Cat pointed at the chart she had on her screen. “Here, here and here.”

Kara took her stylus and scribbled on her tablet. “So half to all the hospitals in National City, and the remainder to be distributed among CatCo staff and to the shelters in town?” 

Cat hummed her agreement. 

“I can’t seem to get in touch with the pharmaceutical head of your preferred sanitizer brand but my foster mother, Eliza is a scientist and have informed me that their labs are equipped with the proper tools for making it, if you like.” Kara rambled on. “I’ve been in touch Lena Luthor as well, who assured me that she would be following in CatCo’s steps by converting her entire lab to focus on sanitizer production.”

Cat’s eyebrow raised at Kara’s initiative. “That’s impressive. Get me the head of the local brewery in National City as well. I don’t think it’s going to be a big problem to convert their factory into making sanitizers. They should have a lot of by products anyway. Buy them out if we have to.” Cat nodded to herself, scribbling more items on her tablet.

“And have you managed to contact Supergirl?” Cat asked, her eyebrow lifted, staring at Kara.

“Yes, Ms. Grant, she informed me that she will meet you at the penthouse after she’s done tonight.” Kara replied, pushing her glasses up nervously. 

Cat nodded curtly. “Very well then.” She looked at the clock on her table. “Get to it then, we only have a few more hours to execute all these.”

“Yes Ms. Grant.” Kara nodded and left the room.

_____________________________________

Kara pushed her trolley as well as she could with the amount of the people there were in the grocery store. “She just closed CatCo just like that, Alex.” Kara murmured on the phone, pressing the phone to her ear and keeping her hands free to put items in her trolley. “We’re not to leave the house unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“So you’re working from home these next few days?” Alex asked from her lab at the DEO. “Do you have enough items stocked up?”

Kara dodged a woman frantically shoving toilet paper into her cart and shook her head. “I’m at the store right now, do you need me to get you anything?” She looked at the shelf of toilet paper. “For some reason, people everywhere are stocking up on toilet paper.” Kara rolled her eyes as another harried man filled his trolley with toilet paper. “I already have enough TP since I last bought a jumbo pack on sale a month ago.” Kara shrugged and headed towards the frozen food section.

“Tell me about it. Maggie tells me that someone has been stealing the toilet paper supply in the department as well. It’s odd.” Alex agreed. “But since you’re there, could you get me some of those cereals that I like? Oh and some ice cream for Maggie as well.” 

Kara nodded and went to the appropriate freezers. “Oh shoot, they don’t have the brand that you usually get anymore, but this chocolate chip one looks promising.” Kara selected 2 tubs and put it into her trolley.

“Yeah, all right, just get whatever for me.” Alex replied. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you later after work?” 

Kara hummed a reply. “I’ll stop by your place after I’ve put away all these groceries at home.” Kara paused and looked around to check that she was away from any prying ears. “Do you think you’d need Supergirl to patrol around today?” 

Alex paused. “I’ll let J’onn know that you will not be available tonight. Is ... is there a reason?”

Kara sighed. “Ms. Grant wants an audience.”

“Oh.” Alex sounded surprised. “What is it about? She doesn’t suspect your identity again, does she? Coz J’onn can make another appearance if that’s the case.”

Kara shook her head and put 2 boxes of her favourite cereal in her cart. “I don’t think that’s the case. But Alex, I’m pretty sure she already knows and it’s been 2 years and she hasn’t done anything about it ...” Kara trailed off. “I think she wanted to discuss the current pandemic with Supergirl.” Kara added, throwing in some chocolates into her cart. 

“You’re lucky you’re immune to whatever this is. And that you’re not a carrier.” Alex sighed. “Now I’ve gotta test the other aliens in the registry to see if they are immune too. I’ll see you later, sis. Stay safe.” Alex reminded her before cutting the call.

“You too, Alex.” Kara said her goodbyes and pocketed her phone before dodging another man with a full trolley that was attempting to fit more cat food in than possible.

Kara shook her head and muttered under her breath. “Sometimes, I really don’t understand humans.”

________________________________

“Ms. Grant.” Supergirl touched down on the balcony of Cat’s penthouse.

Cat looked up from the drink she was nursing, a glint in her eye. Cat gave her a tired smile. “Kara.” She said in response, daring Supergirl to deny her identity.

Kara’s breath hitched as she heard her real name coming out of Cat’s mouth. Hesitating for only a split second, Kara accepted the fact that Cat knew the truth.

Kara walked over to the couch that Cat was perched on and plopped herself down. “Did you really call me here just to let me know you’ve figured it all out, Ms. Grant?”

Cat’s smile only grew wider at Kara’s non denial. “No. I didn’t.” She got up and walked back into her living room. “Can I get you a drink, Supergirl?” 

Kara watched her leave. “Water would be fine, Ms. Grant.” 

Cat nodded and took a bottle of water out of the mini fridge that she had in the corner of her room and refilled her glass.

Walking over to Kara, Cat deposited the bottle infront of her and gingerly took a sip of her drink before sitting down next to Kara. 

Silence fell between the two of them before Kara nervously glanced at Cat, who seemed deep in thought. “Ms. Grant?” She asked tentatively, gently putting her hand on Cat’s knee next to her on the couch.

“Hmm?” Cat snapped to attention at the mention of her name. She turned to look at Kara and composed herself. “I need a favour. National City needs a favour.”

Kara’s eyebrow lifted and she remained silent as Cat continued.

“This is going to be some really trying times for a lot of people.” Cat paused, collecting her thoughts. “CatCo will help where they can, but I can see a lot of folks will be affected by this pandemic.” Cat’s hand fluttered into the open night sky. She turned her sharp eyes at Kara.

“I don’t suppose this virus does anything to your biology?” Cat queried, cocking her head to the side. 

Kara shook her head and squeezed Cat’s knee as a reply. “The agency I work for has cleared me off of any infections that the human race seem to succumb to.”

“That’s reassuring, considering ...” Cat trailed off and looked at the proximity between the superhero and herself. She cracked a wry smile. “At least there’s one less worry there.”

“My sister has also been testing to see if the virus affects other aliens in National City, based on the registry and so far, it seems like the virus only affects the human race.” Kara continued.

Cat nodded. “And do you have contact with these other aliens?” Cat asked, a plan forming in her head.

Kara hesitantly shook her head. “Most of them are from Fort Rozz and Kryptonians aren’t too welcomed within their community, so ...” Kara paused. “I do know someone who might be willing to round them up for support if you need to.”

“Right. That will be great.” Cat put her drink down and pulled her tablet towards her. “This is what I want you to do ...”

Kara scooted closer as she peered into Cat’s tablet and nodded as Cat spoke on into the night.

___________________________________

A week later, Carter knocked on Cat’s office as she watched a footage of Supergirl and the rest of the immune alien refugees helping out in CatCo’s homeless shelter. “Mom?”

“Hmm?” Cat turned around as Carter walked in, silently standing next to her as they watched Supergirl on the tv delivering provisions to the homeless of National City.

“I wish we could do more to help right now.” Carter mused, leaning into his mother. “I feel so useless just doing nothing while the frontliners and Supergirl does all the hard work.”

“Oh honey.” Cat murmured while pulling Carter closer to her side. “Trust me, we are doing what we can by staying at home and flattening the curve.” Cat kissed him on the head.

Carter heaved out a sigh. “I know mom, but I just feel so helpless.” He shrugged. “I’m glad the city is coming together to help each other though.” He nodded at the tv where CatCo’s mask wearing reporters were seen interviewing the medical staff and the brave few who were delivering aid to them in the general hospital.

“We’ll get through this, Carter. I know we will.” Cat hugged him closer as they watched the tv for a bit longer before Cat switched it off.

“How do you feel about lasagne for dinner?” Cat asked, looking at her son. “We’ve had so many take out meals lately, and tonight I feel like a change.”

Carter nodded, his eyes wide with glee. “Does that mean you’re cooking?” Cat smiled and led her son out of her office. Carter fist pumped the air and followed his mother. “Awesome!”

______________________________________

Kara tiredly flew down and landed on Cat’s penthouse balcony. She smiled wanly at the disinfectant aerosol spray that Cat had left outside for her and some hand sanitizers next to the couch.

Shaking her head but knowing that she would take no risks in infecting Cat, Kara set to work disinfecting her suit and her hands before walking over to knock at Cat’s glass window.

Kara heard Cat shuffling to the door before her blond head peered out and the door unlocked. “Kara.” Cat said warmly as she opened the door wider. “Did you ...?” She trailed off as Kara nodded and showed Cat her still damp hand from the sanitizer.

“I did.” Kara nodded, stepping in after removing her boots at the edge of Cat’s door. 

Cat turned around and lifted a pile of clothing up from her table and offered it to Kara. “Here. I would think you’d feel more comfortable in these.”

Kara looked at the clothes that were offered to her and accepted it. “Thank you.” Looking around for Cat’s bathroom, she headed towards it and changed into what she realised was the same brand of pajamas that Cat had bought her a few months ago before all this madness started.

Cat knocked on the bathroom door. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Coming out in a minute.” Kara called out, getting changed as quickly as she could without using her superspeed, afraid of further draining her powers.

Kara carefully folded her supersuit and left it on the basket that Cat had provided for her and trudged out of Cat’s bathroom and followed her nose to where she could smell the waft of something delicious coming from.

Depositing herself on the kitchen counter, Kara wordlessly stared at Cat’s back as she removed something from the oven and placed it carefully in front of Kara.

“So I may not understand your alien biology too much, but judging from how often and how much you eat at CatCo and how much Supergirl has been helping out these past few days, I can only guess that you’re going to need these calories.” Cat pushed the fork to Kara who lifted it up gratefully.

“Thank you, Ms. Grant.” Kara blushed as she tucked in just as her stomach growled. “I was just going to reheat some frozen pizza when I got home but I got your message so I came here first instead.” Kara showed her phone to Cat’s message that asked her to drop by.

“Was there something you needed to discuss with me?” Kara asked around a mouthful of lasagne. “Oh this is so good, Ms. Grant.” 

Cat rolled her eyes. “It’s Cat when you’re here and eating the lasagne that I made.” She took a healthy swig of her whiskey before shuffling to the freezer and opening the door.

“Here.” Cat opened the door wider to show Kara the insides of the neatly organized freezer. “These are for you.”

Kara’s eyes bulged as she hastily dropped her fork and swallowed the pasta still in her mouth. “For me?” She got up and walked up to the freezer and peered at the containers where the items were labelled in Cat’s neat handwriting.

“I don’t understand.” Kara looked at Cat for clarity.

“Carter said something today about how he felt helpless and how he wished that we could do more.” Cat shrugged and pushed another container towards Kara. “And I know that we can’t do anything on the front lines. So we figured out the best way that we could help was to make sure that Supergirl was taken care of.” Cat pointed at the freezer.

“We spent an afternoon just cooking and labelling these.” Cat looked towards the direction of Carter’s room where he was fast asleep. “Carter wanted to make sure that while Supergirl was out taking care of others, there would be someone taking care of her too.” Cat smiled proudly at the memory of the talk she had with her son.

“He did some research on Superman and based on what he found out about Superman’s metabolism, Carter theorized that you too would need about 10000 calories a day to keep doing what you do.” Cat pointed at the freezer. “So we made this. You can just take it out and oven it for a few minutes and it’s good to go.”

Cat opened the container that she had pushed infront of Kara. “And these are no bake granola bars.” Cat laughed. “He thought you’d want something healthy to even out all that carbs that you were consuming, so this was the solution. A quick fix, if you will.” Cat rolled her eyes and opened another container.

“But I know you, Kara.” She took out one carefully wrapped granola bar and offered it to Kara. “I made mine with chocolate chips instead of raisins that his has.” 

Kara stared open mouth at Cat as she took it all in. Stepping closer to Cat, Kara bit her lip and wrung her hands together. 

“Oh don’t look so surprised. You can thank Carter for it once this is all over.” Cat tried to brush it off as Kara opened her mouth to speak.

Instead, Kara stepped closer to Cat and pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you so much, Cat. You don’t understand how much this means to me.”

Cat squeezed her arms around the superhero and felt Kara tighten her hold. “It’s the least we could do, Kara, while you’re out saving the world. It’s us that should be thanking you.”

Kara nodded and released her hold on Cat as she felt her eyes tear up. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Kara continued. “ Without CatCo – without you, we wouldn’t be able to contain this as much as we have in National City.” Kara shook her head as she remembered the call she had with her cousin a few days ago. “Metropolis wasn’t so lucky.” Kara shuddered. 

“Yes. I heard from Lois. She stubbornly refused to evacuate before the shit storm started.” Cat paused. “Although I guess that was a good thing, who knows what other germs that old hag was carrying on her, eh?” Cat joked, smiling when Kara’s face broke out in a grin.

“Oh don’t start. I know you and Lois are friends. She told me as much.” Kara stated.

Cat’s eyebrow raised and she murmured. “Oh, did she now?”

Kara quickly shook her head. “You cannot tell her that I said that, Cat.” Her eyes opened wide as she stared at Cat.

Cat smiled coyly. “We’ll see.” Clearing her throat, Cat turned towards her freezer again. “I’m gonna send someone to deliver all these to you in the morning. Would you still be home at say, 10 am?”

Kara looked at her watch where it clearly stated that it was already past midnight. “Judging from how late it is, I’ll probably have a late start tomorrow.” Kara cocked her head to the side. “I just have to make sure that my freezer has space.” She shook her head. “I guess I’ll just clean up before they arrive tomorrow.” She concluded.

Cat hummed and regarded her assistant. “Well then, eat up Supergirl, tomorrow’s gonna be another long day for us.”

Kara obediently sat back down on the kitchen counter and polished her plate of lasagne. “Aye aye, captain!” Kara mock saluted Cat as she finished her pasta.

______________________________________

When the doorbell rang just before 10 am the next day, Kara was waiting patiently, having woke up earlier to make space in her freezer for all the extra food that Cat was giving her.

What she did not expect was for the food that she had seen in Cat’s freezer last night to come delivered in a new chest freezer itself.

Kara could only direct the N95 masked delivery guys to a corner of her small kitchen and tipped them when they deposited it down for her, ensuring that she had a power socket nearby that she could plug her new chest freezer in.

Kara gently lifted the lid open of her new freezer and smiled when she found a note taped on what she could now see was boxes upon boxes of frozen pizza, dumplings, and pies amongst Cat’s home made lasagne.

‘Stay safe, Supergirl.’ Was scribbled in Cat’s neat handwriting.

Kara clutched the note tightly to her chest and sent out a quick note of thanks to Cat and she super changed into her suit to start the day, helping out the citizens of National City fight the virus that was slowly starting to be eradicated thanks to the social distancing that Cat has urged of National City and the wonderful work that Alex was doing in her lab.

“Always, Cat, always.” She murmured to herself as she flew out of her balcony and into the clear sunny sky.


End file.
